Tear drops on my Guitar
by queen of the lab
Summary: Oneshot.This is a songfic I thought would be fun to do.Based on Taylor Swift's 'Tear drops on my Guitar.


Disclaimer: I don't own bones, very rich people do though. Taylor swift own this song too. (crys):(

Hello everybody, this is my 2nd fanfic and my first songfic ever. I'm a true B&B fan, but this sounded like fun. I hope that it goes well or I think I might quit, to spear your brains from my not so good stories.

* * *

**"Teardrops On My Guitar"**

Brennan and Booth had just finished a very tough case involving a eight year old girl who was killed by her foster mother and father. Brennan had took this case hard and booth had tried to take her mind off of it.

But as it was, Booth had a great relationship with a woman called Stacy and talked about her all the time.

After picking her up from the lab, Booth took Brennan to the diner. As always, they sat at the same table and booth order fries for bones and a apple pie with coffee for him.

"Hey bones are you alright, I mean I know this wasn't the easiest week for you," booth said sincerely.

Brennan looked up at his face and his beautiful brown eyes and said," Thanks Booth I'm fine, do you have any plans with Stacy."

Booth hearing that name, made him smile a huge grin and exclaimed", Bones I think she is the best thing that has ever happened to me, shes so beautiful and she loves children, because shes so great with Parker. Parker can stop talking about her.

Just like his father.

"Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't seeThat I want and I'm needing everything that we should beI'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks aboutAnd she's got everything that I have to live without"

" Bones are you still in this planet or are you somewhere else?" Booth smiled.

I laugh and say", Yes Booth I'm still here, I couldn't go anywhere else without moving now could I?"

" You know what Bones, I think I'm in love with her," Booth finally realizing it for the first time.

I smile and think, 'Booth I think everyone, but you saw that you were in love with her.'

"Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funnyThat I can't even see anyone when he's with meHe says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night"

I get up and push in my chair and lie;" Thanks Booth for everything but I have to go finish the next chapter of my new book, the publisher is going up my spine that they want the next chapter by tomorrow."

"Bones it's going up your back, not up your spine and come on, I'll walk you to your car,"

"Thanks Booth," I tell him. I see that its night, and as I look up at the stars I wish I could tell him how in feel. As he walks besides me, feel awkward, I feel like my lungs will exploded if I inhale the cold night air one more time. I know that he will never love me the way he loves her. As I think about that, I think about many times I've had to lie to people and say that I don't think about him that way. when I reality, it's just the opposite. All I hope is that she can love him more than I can, if that's even possible.

"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitarThe only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing starHe's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do"

"Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?And there he goes, so perfectly,The kind of flawless I wish I could beShe'd better hold him tight, give him all her loveLook in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause"

Booth looks at Brennan and says," Well I have to go, I'm taking Stacy to the movies. I hope you feel better tomorrow." He turns to give me a hug, and walks away. I sigh, still feeling the warmth of his embrace, as I put the car in drive. When I walk into my apartment, I remember all the times, all the midnight take-out, all the tears, and all the laughs me and him have had in this place, and suddenly for the first time in a long time I feel alone. As I get into bed, I grab a picture of me and him we took for the front page of the newspaper a year ago and as I look at it, I start to cry. I lost my chance to tell him how I really feel. I hope she gives him all her love and more.

"So I drive home alone, as I turn out the lightI'll put his picture down and maybeGet some sleep tonight""He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitarThe only one who's got enough of me to break my heartHe's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I doHe's the time taken up, but there's never enoughAnd he's all that I need to fall into…"

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

* * *

So, what did you guys think, was it good, bad, alright, should I never write ever again. Please review. And if you do, I will send you an imagery Booth for Christmas!:)


End file.
